Breaking up Sucks
by Yojimbra
Summary: Breakups suck. Especially when she wasn't even dating him, to begin with, and now he's doing it again. And again. And again. Jaune x Weiss White Knight, Fluff. Stupid. And I'm sorry.


"Hey, Weiss?"

Weiss Schnee resisted the urge to let out a groan, she tilted her head up ever so slightly to see her second least favorite person, Jaune Arc, looking like he was actually thinking for once. It took a lot of effort to remind herself that he was one of her friends and that she needed to be slightly less…. hostile towards him.

"Yes? Jaune?" She asked closing her book and arching a delicate brow towards him. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all peaked up from their own books to see yet another spectacular failure of Jaune trying to ask her out. He'd eventually learn that she just wasn't interested. Or at least she hoped.

"Listen, Weiss," Jaune said, his voice and face serious with a trace of melancholy that didn't sit well with her. "I know we've been together for a while and things have gotten pretty, well, tense. I don't think it's working out between us. It's not you or anything you've done, Weiss. I just need to work on being happy with me before I can be happy with someone else. And work on being a better huntsman. But I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

Jaune gave her a bow, turned and left, forcing an awkward silence to drift over the library forcing out the pleasant studious silence she had been enjoying moments ago. Weiss sat there slack-jawed, as all eyes were on her. That idiot.

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, all manner of humor was gone from the girl's eyes. "Wow, you didn't tell us you and Jaune were a thing."

Weiss could only shake her head her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Then it all came out at once. "But, we're not dating!"

"Clearly not anymore." Blake placed her hand on top of hers as some form of sisterly bond.

"I meant that we weren't dating, to begin with at all! I mean it! I've never accepted a date with Jaune Arc." Weiss stood, shaking off both Yang and Blake, her face was warm no doubt making the situation so much worse.

"Weiss," Her partner stood in front of her pulling her into a soft and very awkward hug. "It's okay to be upset but lying to yourself is no way to deal with a breakup. Not that I'm one to talk actually. Hey, I know! Why don't we get Nora to break his legs?"

"Let go of me, you dolt!" She pushed Ruby away with an ounce more force than she intended to, the girl bounced off a nearby bookshelf. "I'm going to make this very clear. I have never dated Jaune Arc! And I never will!"

A shush blew over them like a gust of wind and a glaring librarian reminded her exactly where she was. Now that idiot had gotten her in trouble too! With a quick apology, Weiss took her seat and resumed glaring at her book.

"Also yes, find Nora, I want Jaune's legs broken in no less than ten places."

XXXX

She needed to de-stress, being angry all day was doing her studies no favors whatsoever. Thankfully she wouldn't actually see Jaune until tomorrow so she could rest easy and enjoy the best thing Beacon had to offer, blueberry frozen yogurt. Somehow the academy managed to get stuff that was a thousand times better than the stock the servants had back home.

Taking in the icy scent of her favorite treat Weiss felt calm, complete and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Then she saw him, it was Jaune dressed in his usual academy clothes, the top few buttons of his shirt was undone, exposing his orange pumpkin Pete shirt he wore beneath it. He looked depressed, like a man that knew he had fucked up and was on his way to his funeral. That look and the half scoop of Ice scream in her mouth was all that stopped her from lashing out at him.

"Weiss, I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head, holding out a small basic brown box out towards her. "You don't smile enough, you really haven't for a while actually. And saying you're happy and looking like it are different things. I don't think I can ever expect you to trust me again. Not after what I did. I fucked up and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

With tears in his eyes, he left the small box directly in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak again but shook his head and walked away. He looked like a broken man as he exited the cafeteria.

She almost felt bad enough for him to forgive him. "Serves him right."

Opening the box she found a couple of small things she had lent Jaune, a guide on Aura's and Semblances, a field study on Grimms, and her notes from one of Oobleck's classes. She'd forgotten about most of this stuff.

"Weiss," the bunny-girl, Velvet, said drawing her attention. It was rare for velvet to talk to her, well it was rare for the skittish girl to talk to anybody she didn't have to, even now she looked ready to run away. "I know it's none of my business, but Jaune's a nice guy, and he looked so sad, could you please give him another chance? It looks like he's taking whatever happened between you two hard." Tears fell from her eyes as she bowed.

Confused Weiss looked around the room, all the others were nodding in agreement. She tried to form an explanation but it came out as a jumbled mess of words. She was going to murder Jaune.

"Yea, come on Weiss," Coco shouted, "I know Jaune's a bit of a noodle, but he isn't that bad."

"Agreed," Velvet bowed again. "Perhaps we could talk about it.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Sheesh, I thought you were different from the other Schnees." Coco, rolled her eyes focusing back on her lunch with maximum levels of sass and cool.

Weiss slammed her hands onto the table with a boom that caused Velvet to jump. "We never dated! It's not what you think!"

"You don't have to be so cruel!" Velvet bolted, tears trailing, out the cafeteria.

XXXX

"He's broken up with me twice." Weiss groaned, shouldering her bag for a mission, it was more a spur of the moment thing brought on by her desperately needing to get away from the Beacon and all the rumors that were spreading about her and Jaune. There was at least a dozen now, and each one was more stupid than the last.

"What the hell did you do to get him to break up with you? He's been chasing after you since he first laid eyes on you." Yang slugged her in the shoulder, her enjoyment of this was written all over her face. "And why the hell do you keep getting back together with him?"

Why is it that stupid, tall, and blond people just loved to piss her off? "I told you already. There is nothing going on between us! Nothing at all! Jaune and I are just not an item!"

"Well, not anymore you're not." Blake chimed in tossing her luggage into the airship. "You're just lucky that they had a mission available on such short notice."

"I don't think it's lucky that a group of researchers is being held captive by a Grimm at the east peak ruins." Professor Port harrumphed, hopping up into his seat. "But I welcome the opportunity to see what you girls are made of." He twirled his mustache. "Oobleck spoke rather highly of your combat abilities."

Weiss let out a groan, placing her bag under her seat. At least now she'd be able to avoid Jaune.

"Hey, Weiss."

Oh, fuck no. She turned to see Jaune, standing on the hatch, still in his school uniform. "What do you want Jaune?"

It was only Professor Port that stopped her from murdering him. Maybe she should take him on this mission, Jaune wasn't that skilled and the smallest of slips could easily make him Grimm food. No, remember what Ruby said. Murder was bad. Talking things out was the best way to do it.

Even if it would be easier just to kill him.

"Can we talk." he looked at her group. "Outside?"

In public? Again? No way, she was not going to be seen anywhere near Jaune in public ever again. "No, whatever you have to say you can say right there."

He sighed scratching the back of his neck looking sheepish. "I think that we moved to fast, and those feelings we had at the start have just been worn down and drifted apart. It's not that I don't care about you, I still do a lot. And I don't blame you at all for what happened. But maybe when you've gotten things together we can try again?"

He gave her a thumbs up and stepped off the hanger as the ship began to hum for taking off. "Good luck Weiss,"

Her right eye was twitching. Jaune Arc. The biggest fuck up in all of the beacon had the audacity to break up with her three times. In a single day. Worse was that he had somehow made it out that it was all her fault!

The hatch closed but she continued to glare at the spot where Jaune Arc's stupid face once was. "I'm going to kill him. Over and over again. Quickly at first, then slowly, very very slowly, and then."

"I'll say, you teenagers," Port grumbled, kicking his feet. "You all need to cut it with this silly drama, I'm certain if you explained yourself to Mr. Arc your relationship will be redeemable. This is the best time of your life for love, after all, lord knows that life is a fleeting thing in our line of work."

The grumbling continued for what seemed like ages. Fortunately learning to tune out Port's ramblings was the third lesson students learned at Beacon. Right after learning that Ozpin is crazy and Glinda is scary.

XXXX

This was cruel and unusual torture. The number of rumors being spread about her and Jaune was ridiculous, there was a rumor that they had a heated night of sex after he saved her from an Ursine, one where she was cheating on him with Neptune, one where she was cheating on Neptune with him. And the list just kept going on and on.

She was at her wit's end. For over a week, Jaune had ambushed her always getting her before she could speak in the middle of class, during a match, in town, on the airship. Nowhere was safe from him. He was more relentless with breaking up with her than he was with actually dating her!

"Where's Neptune and Sun when you need them?" Wait, no just Neptune would do. Or at least anybody with any semblance of suave as long as it wasn't him. She wanted someone with game. Not someone with no game.

With a sigh, she walked around the corner, just in time to see Team JNPR walk around the corner. Part of her snapped. Actually, all of her snapped, this wasn't a momentary lapse in sanity. This was the full-on craze of someone that had been tortured day and night in the cruelest way possible.

"You!" She tossed her books onto the ground walking up to Jaune pushing past Ren and Nora while Pyrrha was smart enough to stand out of her way.

"Oh, hi there Weiss, how are-" He was silenced when she grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. She wasn't strong enough to pick him up and shake the shit out of him. But she could still hurt him in many, many ways.

"This has to be the worst prank in all of Beacon!" She roared, getting spit on his face as she left behind that thing called dignity behind. "Do you have any idea the hell I've been through. I'm a team with Yang for fuck's sake I can't go two seconds in my own room without an innuendo about you! Then in every class, there are whispers! Half of them look at me like I'm a monster half of them pity me!"

"Umm, Weiss,-" Pyrrha tried to pull her off of him (gently).

"Shut it Pyrrha, this is your fault just as much it is his, if you hadn't been such a pansy about admitting your feelings to Jaune then, then I wouldn't be going through this shit!" She growled barely looking at Pyrrha eyes focusing beams of hatred onto Jaune's forehead. If she glared hard enough she might melt his brain. If he had one.

"Oh!" Pyrrha blushed letting go of her, "That's actually already umm, been resolved in a different way."

Wait. What? "Then why the fuck is he torturing me like this?"

"Oh, I believe there's a misunderstanding, you see Pyrhha has." Ren began.

"Pyrrha has a girlfriend!" Nora finished! "I'm surprised you didn't know, she's your partner after all."

Fucking what? Pyrrha? Ruby? A couple? How the flying fuck did that work? She really must have gone insane, this was all just some big practical joke wasn't it. She glanced to look at Pyrrha. She was blushing up a storm.

Yep. She was on crazy pills. She let go of Jaune and took one long breath. "The only reason why you're not in pain right now is because I need at least a day to get my shit together and process the fact that Pyrrha is dating the Dolt. I can't believe I just said that. But let me make this perfectly clear Jaune, you and I are not dating. Never have, never will now. Does your pea size brain understand that?"

"Wait!" Nora interjected, "Is that how you're going to break up with him?"

Weiss did the only thing she could at that moment. And screamed. Punching Jaune in the stomach hard as she stomped away.

XXXX

"This plan sucks," Jaune whined, still clutching his stomach as he half stumbled into their room. "Why did I think listening to any of you would be a good idea?"

"Because a good leader listens to his team?" Ren offered, standing in the middle of the room as awkwardly as he could.

"And you're desperate because you're the only single one on the team!" Nora shouted grabbing onto Ren's waist.

"He is?" Ren asked.

"Ren," Jaune sat up to look at the oddball pair that made up half his team. "You have a tattoo on your ass that says 'Property of Nora Valkyrie."

"That was not consensual."

"Well," Pyrrha began sitting close to him her cheeks still pink from her relationship status with Ruby being used as a Weiss deterrent. "Breaking up with Weiss assists in helping her realize that you are unavailable."

"Yea yea, and me being unavailable. Makes her realize that she might actually want me because Girls are weird and a bunch of other psychological bullshit. Again why are we listening to the magazine that led to Pyrrha dating Ruby again?"

Pyrrha shrugged a soft smile on her face. Damn, he really was an idiot. "Well, so far it's proven effective Weiss hasn't been able to get you out of her head."

"Cause she hates me so much."

"At the moment, but I suggest that we take a break and let it set in before Weiss actually tries to kill him." Ren tried to break free of Nora's death hug, but it was inescapable.

"Good, cause I think I've run out of creative ways to break up with her." Jaune sighed and flopped onto his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Man, why'd I have to fall in love with such a troublesome girl."

Pyrrha patted him on the leg. "There there Jaune, I'm sure everything will work out sooner or later."

It still sucked that he found out about her feelings after she had come out of the closet thanks to Ruby.

"Yea, I'm getting sick of the messages saying to break your legs! I said that once!"

XXXX

Jaune let out a sigh, poking at his dinner, it was half freeze dried stuff and half slop from a pot that had been washed once in the past century. But that wasn't what stopped him from eating. Sure the food wasn't that great, but it was still food and he could still eat it. Rather it was Weiss that held his thoughts captive. At least he had a helping of frozen yogurt to help ease the pain.

Taking a spoonful Jaune froze when he saw her enter the room. It was Weiss, he had somehow managed to avoid her for an entire week, mostly as an apology for tormenting her for a week straight. Again this was a really bad plan. Why did he even agree to it again? Oh right desperate.

Still, it was better than his plans.

She walked up to him, her face the image of tranquility she offered no clue to her true emotions that were no doubt bubbling underneath her mask. She arched a delicate brow at him, hands on her hips. "Is this seat taken?"

" 'Scuse Me?" He mumbled his brain lagging behind a good minute at this point.

"Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the empty bench he was sitting on. "Unless you plan on breaking up with me. Again."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Jaune placed his utensils down as Weiss sat close to him. Really close. As close as Pyrrha did when she had a crush on him. "Ms. Goodwitch said if I continued to do it she'd consider it sexual harassment."

"Ah," she grabbed his desert, opening it without hesitation. Well so much for that.

"Shouldn't you like be angry and stuff? I thought you wanted my legs broken."

She raised an eyebrow, spoon of frozen yogurt in her mouth. "I thought the plan was to make me realize that you're a great guy and I can't live without you?"

"Oh, uhh who told you?"

"Pyrrha. I got Ruby to help me and we pressured her into it via threats of no cuddling and exposing their secret meeting places, Yang and Blake helped." Weiss took another bite of his yogurt, the smallest chill of a smile graced her lips.

"And how'd Yang take her sister's new relationship."

"She had to give Blake ten bucks." Weiss shrugged. "But she's happy that she can now tease Ruby and Pyrrha all day long."

"Well, at least she's enjoying herself." The last thing he needed was an angry over protective Yang chasing after Pyrrha for corrupting her baby sister. Though it was technically Ruby corrupting Pyrrha.

"I must give you some credit," Weiss said, "Out of all the ways to get my attention, submitting me to a week of mental torture that almost made me want to move into the wild and live with the Grimm is by far the most creative."

"Yea, well nothing else worked, you just didn't care what I did, even when I pretended to date that girl from Atlas."

"Unfortunately for you I know that Penny was a robot, still listening to Nora was probably not the smartest thing you could have done."

"Noted." Jaune ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had basically escalated the little boy picking on the little girl he liked by pulling her pigtails to the next level. Might as well get this over with. "So what's my punishment going to be? I'd kind of just like to put this behind me."

"What makes you think you're going to get off that easily?" Weiss scuffed, scraping at the bottom of the container. She had a smile now that was making his heart do things. She really did have a beautiful smile. "Oh no, Jaune your torment is going to be years in the making that's going to leave you a broken man."

He whined. "Where do I start?"

"For starters, I expect flowers, not a lot mind you, but enough to make me feel like you're putting an effort into it, also you will reserve every Saturday night that we have free for me and me alone, I trust you to make up the plans and pay at least some of the bills. As for right now, you can start by treating me to some more Ice Cream. Blueberry Frozen Yogurt if they have it."

She said all of that completely straight-faced, with the barest hint of a smirk betraying her amusement. Wait, she was serious about this? What kind of punishment was this?

"It almost sounds like you want me to be your boyfriend?"

She nodded. And his heart skipped a beat. "Yep, and one more thing."

"Which is?"

She kissed him, her lips were cold and tasted like blueberries. It barely lasted for a second and he was too stunned to so much as enjoy it. But it was a kiss nonetheless. She pulled away a hand on the back of his head holding him there, her pale blue eyes glaring at him. "You are to never break up with me ever again. Now, come there's still time left before they close the kitchen."

"I can't believe that plan got me a girlfriend."

"Don't remind me."

 **AN: This was originally going to be a Jaune x Pyrrha story with Pyrrha breaking up with Jaune to get his attention. But that died when I realized how out of character that was for both of them. I found Weiss x Jaune to fit the craziness better and now you have this. Anyways, this was influnced by the Naruto fic "Breaking up Isn't that Hard to Do" But I'm really happy with the results of it.**

Also, a lot of ya'll is toxic. Just enjoy it man. Peace out!


End file.
